Passion
by Sunshine.Con
Summary: His hands, like a blazing inferno against her already scorching skin, drew lines of pleasure down her body as if a knife was cutting the solid glass of her frame, forever embedding the shards deeper into her heart. OneShot.


**Ok, well, since it's almost Christmas I decided to get my debut story out here on the net. So here's a present for everyone, hopefully it's fluffy enough, apart from the cliché-ness. **

**Please send me a review if you like **

**Merry Christmas! **

--

**Passion**

Kagome felt herself shiver against the molting golden gaze that held her own. He was burning her, his eyes penetrating her very existence and peering into her soul. She couldn't contain the fluttering of her heart as he drew nearer, transfixed in the emotions that played between them.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered quietly as he reached her, confusion drawing her brows together, "Inuyasha what do you-"

He cut her off with a gentle touch, his warm palm tenderly holding her face, the pad of his thumb creasing her cheek, "Kagome…" he leaned in and captured her lips.

It wasn't the most passionate kiss, but Kagome felt the fire behind it. She could feel Inuyasha straining to control himself as his lips delicately brushed her own, felt his hand shake slightly against his cheek. She raised her own hand and hesitantly touched his shoulder.

Inuyasha made a sound, somewhere between a growl and a moan, and deepened the kiss. His tong slipped passed her lips and explored her mouth, allowing Kagome to do the same in return. He pressed himself closer, wrapping his free arm around her waist to draw her nearer.

Kagome felt herself grow lighter, blissfully so. Inuyasha was unveiling new feelings she'd never dreamed of experiencing before. She felt the intensity of those emotions increase as they both sunk to their knees, pressing so close together it was almost painful. The realization that she had to breath brought Kagome to her senses and she turned her head to the side, taking quick breathes of fresh air.

Inuyasha didn't miss a moment, his lips slipped down to her neck, wanting to taste her, wanting to devour her. He crushed himself against her, allowing his hands to drop and wander along her curves.

Kagome gasped, fingers that had managed to tangle themselves in his hair clenched. It was with embarrassment that she acknowledged Inuyasha wanted to do more then just kiss her, a lot more.

And the most horrifying thing about it was…she wanted him too.

But…

Something clicked. Some vague point of sanity that had been shoved aside in her confusion resurfaced.

He didn't love her. No, Kagome knew well that Inuyasha loved Kikyou, or even if not that then the loyalty that he still clung to wouldn't allow him to love another. She knew he cared for her, obviously thought of her as more then just a friend, but he didn't _love_ her, not in the way she wanted him too.

"S-stop." Kagome choked out against her will and moved her hands down to press lightly against his chest, "Please stop."

He did.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring at her, confused. His arms were trembling with holding back, unable to touch her.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gruff and yet soft at the same time.

Kagome's heart was shattering inside her chest and she forced tears back from her eyes. She didn't want his pitty. "I-I love you," she whispered, calmer then she felt, "But you don't love me, do you Inuyasha?" Her voice was barely audible, but it was more of a statement then a question.

He looked away, his silence answer enough to her question. Kagome moved back from him, slowly. "I'm sorry," she choked faintly, "I need to be alone for a while."

And she left, not daring to look over her shoulder for fear she would loose her resolve and run back to him, begging him to take her and put out the horrible ace, the burning furnace, that had awakened inside her.

--

Kagome flicked her foot lightly in the water, watching a few sparkling droplets splash ahead of her.

What had just happened?

Her lips were still tingling, her skin burning. Some small part of her mind tried to convince her she'd imagined it all, while the other, much larger half, was very much aware that it did.

Inuyasha, the boy she loved so dearly with her entire heart, had almost just _jumped_ her.

And she'd almost let him too!

Kagome sighed rubbed her eyes, that whole scenario hadn't been like Inuyasha at all. The most affection she'd ever received from him in the past was a brief hug..

But, the way he'd just kissed her, touched her, held her…

Kagome shivered. The strong, almighty half-demon Inuyasha, who could sleigh a thousand monsters with vigorous inferiority, had embraced her as if she was fragile piece of porcelain.

There was no way to block out the memory of how his hands, like a blazing inferno against her already scorching skin, drew lines of pleasure down her body as if a knife was cutting the solid glass of her frame, forever embedding the shards deeper into her heart.

Kagome felt hot tears drawing rivulets down her checks. Even though Inuyasha didn't love her, couldn't love her, he always found a way to make her sink deeper and deeper into the boundless chasm that was her own love for him.

--

It was dark by the time she returned the hut she was currently sharing with a certain hanyou. They were only a day's walk away from Kaede's village, where Sango, Miroku, and Shippou waited for their return.

Kagome slid the _tatami_ away from the door carefully, surprised to see Inuyasha laying on the floor next to the widow with his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. Something inside her heart clenched and she walked over to him, transfixed by his face. Was there no end to the elaborate emotions he arose inside of her?

With a sudden, unyielding urge Kagome knelt down and brushed her lips lightly against his own. The contact caused her heart to hammer and she heard it loudly in her ears. Inuyasha's eyes flickered open. Shining golden orbs peered at her through drowsy eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked lazily, pulling himself out of what must have been a deep sleep.

Kagome smiled sadly, "I don't know," she answered truthfully, unable to turn away.

He stared at her for a long time, neither one of them moving, both afraid to breath. Then, after what seemed to be forever, Inuyasha sat up, his face only inches from her own.

"Kagome," he breathed and cupped her face in both hands, "You were wrong. How did you manage to do this to me?"

Kagome blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, a whole, true smile and his thumbs traced her face, "How did you make me fall so completely in love with you?"

She gaped at him, unable to believe what he'd just said.

"Silly Kagome," Inuyasha leaned in even closer with a soft chuckle, his forehead resting against her own, "I'm in love with you, woman."

He was in love with her?

_Her_?

Kagome?

Inuyasha kissed her, the passion behind it even more intense then before.

Kagome went weak, her resolve gave and she melted into him. The shards in her heart dissolved under the liquid conflagration of his touch. Everything in her was set on fire, and Inuyasha was the only one who could consume it.

Kagome moaned against his lips and pulled him closer.

Inuyasha gently pulled away, "Do you want me to stop?" He inquired with a humorous glint in his eyes.

Kagome pressed her body against his own, "Not this time."

And he didn't.

--

**The End**


End file.
